prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Shining Make Dresser
The is an item used by the Cures in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! for the first time in episode 30. It was first awakened by Blue, with help from Hime, in episode 29. The dresser allows the Cures to use Happiness Big Bang at first, and later Innocent Purification. The Cures need to be in their Innocent Form to use the latter attack. It is also used for their individual attacks in those forms. Appearance As Axia, it resembled a small dark brown treasure chest lined in gold with the Happiness Charge insignia as the clasp. It had velvet lining in the inside. The Shining Make Dresser has a magenta-colored base and a white top, resembling the dresser. In the white part are two magenta ribbon-like designs on each side with a gold clover in the center and four different-colored buttons at the center of each heart, with red, blue, yellow, and white, going clockwise. The Cures could push those buttons with their pens when they prepare an attack. Attached to it is the mirror, which is attached by a magenta base. It also has a magenta border with five different-colored jewels lining it with the Cures' respective symbols embossed in them. There was a pink heart, a blue circle, a yellow clover and a purple star. The one in the bottom resembled a wing. At the top is a gold ribbon with a red jewel in the center. The mirror itself has different symbols that would glow and reflect off of it whenever the Cures would draw with their pens when using an attack, like the aforementioned insignia that appears in the center. The pens the Cures receive when using the attacks are magenta with a golden heart etched on the top part of it and the bottom part appears to be faceted like a jewel. It is topped with a rounded tip that glowed in the Cures' respective color. They are also used to apply the makeup for Happiness Big Bang and could also be used outside of battle for that same purpose. When using Innocent Purification, the top part changes to resemble the head of a microphone. Powers The Shining Make Dresser allows the Cures to use the attack Happiness Big Bang, beginning in episode 30, when it reacted to the Cures' innocent thoughts. When each Cures' innocent feelings are shown or awakened, it then grants the Cures their Innocent Forms. Once they all received them, they soon unlocked the ability to use the attack Innocent Purification when Fortune's desire to save her sister from Queen Mirage's control reached its peak in episode 38. It also allowed the Cures to use individual attacks while in their Innocent Forms. Cure Lovely's was Lovely Powerful Kiss, Cure Princess' was Princess Windy Wink, Cure Honey's was Honey Temptation, and Cure Fortune's was Emerald Illusion. The dresser is also used to help Lovely transform into her Super Happiness Lovely form in the movie Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!: Ningyou no Kuni no Ballerina and for her to use the attack Miracle Love Motion. Axia was a box that kept the Phantom Empire sealed away and was the previous form of the Shining Make Dresser. The box was kept within the Blue Sky Kingdom until Hime unintentionally opened it, releasing the Saiarks, Queen Mirage, and her minions from their prison so they can attack. History A long time ago, someone sealed all of the Saiarks along with Queen Mirage and Deep Mirror within Axia. It was then passed down to the Blue Sky Kingdom and kept within its kingdom until someone opened the box and released the evils trapped inside. This allowed Queen Mirage and her minions to attack and take over the kingdom. Its princess, Hime, was forced to flee to Pikarigaoka. In episode 19, it is hinted that Hime opened the box and allowed Queen Mirage and her group to attack her kingdom. She is afraid of losing her friends over that. In episode 20, it was revealed by Iona, that Hime accidentally opened the box when she was younger. She is very regretful for her actions and it is also the reason that Iona holds a strong grudge against her. In episode 23, Hime reveals that she opened Axia because she heard a saddened voice coming from it and was curious as to what it was. In episode 29, Blue, with help from Hime, unleashes Axia's true form, the Shining Make Dresser. It is used to perform Happiness Big Bang for the first time in episode 30. Etymology The word "axia (ἀξία)" means "value" in ancient Greek.Henry George Liddell, Robert Scott, An Intermediate Greek-English Lexicon, ἀξία - http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/text?doc=Perseus:text:1999.04.0058:entry=a%29ci/a Trivia *Axia is similar to the legendary Pandora's Box, which contained all of the evils within the universe until someone opened the box and released it. (in this case, Pandora and Hime) However its purpose as the Shining Dress Maker is likewise based on the last thing hidden within Pandora's Box: hope. Gallery Reference Category:Items Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Stubs Category:Devices